Unexpected
by Charliflex
Summary: OS/ Je le déteste, il me déteste. Il n'y a rien de compliqué à tout cela. Ou peut-être que si. Pour tout vous dire, je ne le déteste pas. Certes, je me mens à moi-même, mais c'est une manière comme une autre d'oublier la douleur. [Albus S. P./OC]


_Saluuuut ! Ici Charliflex, qui même si ça peut étonner, n'est pas morte._

 _Donc voilà un OS que je viens juste de retrouver dans mon ordi, et que j'avais écrit dans le cadre du Prix Fanfiction 2017, organisé par Short Edition._

 _Je l'ai relu, et puis je l'ai trouvé pas si mal que ça. Du coup j'ai modifié deux trois trucs, mais pas grand chose. Alors oui, il peut paraître un peu niais, cliché et innocent, mais moi j'aime bien les histoires comme ça, et j'espère que vous aussi !_

 _Sinon j'ai plusieurs projets en cours, mais la vraie question est de savoir s'ils vont aboutir, du coup je vous dis rien de plus hin hin._

 _Ah oui et disclaimer, Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas à moi, mais à la grande J.K. Rowling._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Charliflex._

 _PS : le dessin qui illustre mon histoire ne m'appartient pas, je l'ai trouvé sur Pinterest, et j'ai essayé de trouver le nom de l'artiste mais mon internet voulait pas du coup je suis désolée '^.^_

* * *

 _1re année…_

« Franchement Simons, tu devrais raser ta tête, ça nous éviterait d'avoir ton horrible tignasse dans le champ de vision ! »

 _2e année…_

« Tu sais, Simons, que si tu faisais un plongeon dans le lac, le calamar s'enfuirait en volant tellement ta tête fait peur ! »

 _3e année…_

« Je préfèrerais que le calamar me bouffe, plutôt que de devoir passer une heure avec toi ! »

 _4e année_

« Tu ferais mieux de mettre un masque, pour cacher cette horrible chose qui te sert de visage ! »

 _5e année_

« Dommage que Tu-Sais-Qui soit mort, peut-être qu'il nous aurait débarrassés de toi. »

 _6e année_

« Je me demande bien pourquoi ton père est parti. Peut-être que quand il a vu ta tête, il a pris peur. »

* * *

Qui a dit que l'amour était un sentiment magnifique ? Que j'aille l'étrangler de mes mains. Que je le donne en pâture au calamar géant. Que je lui arrache un à un ses poils de bras. Que je le jette de la tour d'astronomie. Que je le…

\- Alyssaaaaaaa ! s'écrie une rousse folle furieuse en dévalant les escaliers venant des dortoirs des filles de Gryffondor et en interrompant le flux de mes pensées.

En en fait, cette folle furieuse est ma meilleure amie, Rose Weasley. Oui, oui, vous avez bien entendu. Weasley. Comme ces deux héros de guerre qui se sont mariés et qui ont pour meilleur ami l'Élu, qui en fait sont ses parents. Ron et Hermione Weasley. Harry Potter est l'oncle de Rose parce que la femme du Survivant, Ginny Potter, est la sœur de son père. Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? Oui, moi aussi, la première fois que Rose m'a dit qui elle était, j'en suis tombée dans le Lac Noir. Pour de vrai.

\- Salut Carotte, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La rousse arrive à ma hauteur et s'arrête, reprenant son souffle. Puis, elle me fixe avec un sourire mirobolant et entame une danse de la joie. Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Rien du tout. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ce qu'elle va dire ne va pas me plaire ?

\- Devine quoi ! Devine !

\- Si tu me le disais ? Ça nous ferait gagner du temps.

\- Mon cousin est hors-service ! Al a de la fièvre !

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? Je pensais qu'elle me sortirait un truc du genre : « Tu as été acceptée dans l'équipe de Quidditch ! ». Ce qui serait une atroce nouvelle, je déteste le Quidditch. Je ne suis pas mauvaise, d'après Rose, mais je déteste ça. Pour la simple et bonne raison que lorsqu'il était en deuxième année, mon frère aîné a eu un accident grave lors d'un match. La petite fille de cinq ans que j'étais à l'époque a été traumatisée par les deux mois qu'il a passé à Ste Mangouste et je me suis bannie de ce dangereux sport.

Ma chère amie, en revanche, adore ce qu'elle appelle le « Noble Sport ». Elle joue en tant qu'Attrapeuse depuis qu'elle est en deuxième année dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Chez les Weasley-Potter, le Quidditch est LE sport. La plus grande partie d'entre eux y a joué à l'école. Victoire, l'aînée des cousins, a joué comme Gardienne à Gryffondor pendant six ans. Molly, maintenant âgée de 22 ans, a joué en tant que Batteuse à Poufsouffle. James Sirius Potter, lui, a joué six ans en tant que Poursuiveur pour Gryffondor, et joue maintenant pour l'équipe des Frelons de Wilbourne. Albus, le frère de James, est un Attrapeur très doué, comme l'a été son père, et il joue pour l'équipe de Serpentard depuis sa deuxième année. Fred, le fils de l'oncle George de Rose, joue en tant que Batteur dans notre équipe depuis qu'il le peut. Et enfin, Lily, la sœur d'Albus et James, joue en tant que Gardienne chez nous depuis deux ans.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ? je demande avec un sourcil haussé.

\- D'un, il ne pourra pas jouer le match Serpentard-Gryffondor de demain, tu sais à quel point il est un bon Attrapeur. Et de deux, tu vas pouvoir jouer les infirmières.

\- J'ai une tête d'infirmière ? Moi ?

\- Mais non, banane. Mais comme t'es amoureuse de lui depuis la première année, tu vas pouvoir être aux petits soins et il te tombera dans les bras.

\- D'où tu sors que je suis amoureuse de lui ? je proteste vivement, mes joues prenant une teinte rosée.

\- T'es la seule à croire que ton secret en est encore un, raille ma meilleure amie.

Je fusille Rose du regard. Je pensais vraiment que personne n'avait remarqué ! Mais quelle naïve je suis ! Croire que je pouvais cacher ça à ma meilleure amie. Parce que oui, moi, Alyssa Simons, brune aux yeux bleus, suis amoureuse d'Albus Severus Potter depuis qu'il m'a sortie du lac en première année, à mon arrivée à Poudlard. Pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? Mais le pire, c'est que lui semble me détester. Pourtant, je n'ai rien fait de mal, à ce que je sache. Du coup, chaque mot blessant qu'il me dit me fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le ventre, mais je ne peux pas cesser de l'aimer. C'est pathétique.

\- De toute façon, il me déteste, je dis en haussant les épaules. Affaire classée.

\- Mais non ! s'exclame-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas abandonner !

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que l'amour, c'est beau ! Ça te fait des papillons dans le ventre et ton cœur bat plus fort ! C'est…

\- Stop ! je l'interromps en me levant du sofa sur lequel je m'étais assise. L'amour, c'est nul. Ça ne se passe jamais comme dans tes romances débiles, Rosie. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Je monte les marches quatre-à-quatre, pénètre dans mon dortoir, enfile mon pyjama à la va-vite et me jette dans mon lit, veillant à bien verrouiller d'un sort les rideaux de mon baldaquin pour que Rose ne vienne pas m'embêter. J'admets que ma vision de l'amour est un peu simpliste, mais ma mère, une femme Moldue merveilleuse, s'est faite tromper par mon géniteur, un sorcier crétin. Elle l'a viré de la maison et je ne l'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Je n'ai jamais voulu d'ailleurs. Clyde, mon frère, m'a dit qu'il ne s'occupait jamais de Maman et qu'il rentrait toujours tard, le soir. Bref, elle l'aimait et a fini par souffrir. C'est la même chose à chaque fois, l'amour.

* * *

\- Allez Gryffondor ! hurle ma voisine d'une voix aigüe, me perçant les tympans.

Je la fusille du regard, et marmonne un petit : « Elle ne peut pas se calmer, cette groupie de Fred folle et hystérique ? ». Depuis le départ de James Potter, Fred Weasley - 2ème du nom - est considéré comme le plus beau garçon de l'école. Même s'il est en sixième année, il dépasse la plupart des garçons de mon année, qui ont pourtant un an de plus que lui. Il a la peau caramel et un sourire charmeur. De quoi rendre un bon nombre de filles hystériques. Enfin, pas moi. Je cherche Albus du regard, sur le terrain, avant de me rappeler qu'il est à l'infirmerie. Je me mets donc en quête de savoir où se trouve ma meilleure amie, tentant de faire abstraction de la dingue qui me crie dans les oreilles, Gloria Blaze, une de mes camarades de dortoir. Je vois ma Rosie, très concentrée, comme elle l'est toujours lors d'un match, et volant tranquillement autour du terrain.

Je finis par me désintéresser de ce qui se passe sur le terrain et m'appuie sur le rebord du gradin. Ben oui, comme ma meilleure amie est aimée et respectée de tout le monde, elle m'a réservée une place au premier rang pour l'admirer. Je finis par m'endormir, n'entendant même plus le bruit autour de moi. Je fais un rêve bizarre. Une batte de Quidditch et une batte de baseball se disputent parce qu'elles pensent toutes les deux être la plus solide. Puis, elles font un combat et la batte de Quidditch gagne. Ensuite, elle se met à parader autour du terrain de Poudlard, avant de se transformer en Cognard et de foncer droit sur moi.

Je me réveille en sursaut, alors que ma voisine hystérique me secoue et que les autres autour de moi s'écartent. Je cligne des yeux, avant de voir un Cognard fendre l'air pour se diriger vers les gradins de Gryffondor. Sur moi. L'hystérique tente de m'écarter de sa trajectoire, mais mon manque de réflexe ne l'aide pas beaucoup. Je n'ai le temps que d'entendre une fois de plus la voix insupportable de Gloria me crier : « Lylyyyyy ! », avant de ressentir une vive douleur au front et de perdre connaissance.

* * *

\- … passer… amie… Veracrasse… Alyssa…

J'entends quelques mots, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'ils veulent dire. Il me semble que je suis dans un brouillard auditif et que tous les gens autour de moi parlent depuis une télévision moldue. Ma mère en a une, à la maison. Je ressens ensuite une horrible douleur au crâne et pousse un petit gémissement. Un hippogriffe a fait des claquettes sur ma tête ou quoi ? Puis, le match me revient. Le Cognard volant vers moi à au moins cinquante kilomètres par heure et percutant mon front. Mais comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver ?! Un Batteur ne m'a quand même pas visée ?! J'ouvre mes yeux et ceux-ci papillonnent. La première chose que je vois, c'est Rose en train de se disputer avec l'infirmière sur je-ne-sais quel sujet, mon cerveau étant encore un peu trop embrumé.

Puis, je le vois, couché sur le lit voisin au mien. Il dort. Il est beau, comme ça. Je m'imagine bien me lever, m'assoir sur son lit, et l'embrasser pour le réveiller, comme dans ce conte moldu que Maman me lisait. Je secoue la tête pour chasser ces pensées débiles. Il me déteste. Il me hait. Il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous. Jamais.

\- Aly ! s'écrie Rose en se jetant sur moi.

\- Ouille, je grimace. T'as pas oublié que je viens de me prendre un Cognard, par hasard ?

\- Oh, désolée, couine-t-elle.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Depuis quand Rose couine comme une souris sur le point de se faire manger par un cobra ? Je le lui fais la remarque et elle se met à pleurer sur mes draps. Encore plus bizarre, car Rose ne pleure jamais. Je lui tapote la tête, sans trop savoir quoi faire de plus.

\- J'ai eu… tellement… peur, sanglote-t-elle. J'ai cru… que le… pire… t'était… arrivé !

\- Je vais bien, Rosie, promis.

\- Tu… tu dis ça pour que… j'arrête de pleurer…

\- J'aime pas te voir comme ça, ça ne te ressemble pas, Rosie.

\- J'y… peux… rien !

Je décide donc d'utiliser les grands moyens. Je me redresse avec difficulté sur le lit et m'attelle à prendre Rose dans mes bras. Je la serre le plus fort possible et elle m'utilise comme nouveau mouchoir. Je lui frotte le dos doucement et elle finit par se calmer, même si elle est de temps en temps secouée de sanglots. Une fois qu'elle est totalement calmée, c'est-à-dire quinze minutes plus tard, Rose se lève.

\- Je dois aller aux toilettes, dit-elle en jetant un regard en coin à son cousin, dormant juste à côté.

Je plisse les yeux. C'est suspect ça. Je connais bien ma meilleure amie. Et là, elle mijote quelque chose, mais pas moyen de savoir quoi. Je ne m'appelle pas Trelawney, moi. Elle sort de l'infirmerie après m'avoir saluée et je me laisse retomber sur mon oreiller. Je ferme les yeux et soupire.

\- Miss Simons ! s'exclame l'infirmière, me faisant bondir de dix centimètres.

On n'a pas idée d'effrayer les gens comme ça ! Je viens juste de me prendre un stupide Cognard dans la tronche, et voilà que Mrs Martin me fait frôler la crise cardiaque. Elle ne sait pas que c'est une mauvaise idée d'effrayer quelqu'un qui vient de se faire fracasser la tête par une balle de Quidditch détraquée ?! Elle l'a eu où son diplôme ? Dans une boîte de Chocogrenouille ? Elle accourt avec trois fioles à la main et me les donne.

\- Buvez la rouge, puis la blanche, puis la verte, m'ordonne-t-elle.

Je marmonne une insulte envers cette vieille bique et obéis. La rouge a un goût de fraise, la blanche aucun et la verte un horrible goût de chaussettes sales. Je recrache donc le liquide dans la figure de Mrs Martin et m'essuie la langue avec le revers de la manche de ma tenue d'infirmerie.

\- C'est vraiment dégoûtant !

\- Pas autant que d'être infirmière, croyez-moi, s'énerve la vieille dame.

\- Si vos potions avaient bon goût, les élèves ne vous les cracheraient plus dans le visage.

\- Si les potions de soin avaient le même goût que le jus de citrouille, ça se saurait.

Je lui fais remarquer que de toute façon, elle est une sorcière et qu'elle peut toujours se nettoyer d'un coup de poignet. Elle me fusille du regard et lave son visage d'un sortilège, avant de s'en aller vers un lit à l'autre bout de la pièce, où un petit Première année est couché et gémit comme une fillette. C'est bizarre, d'habitude elle ne fait aucun commentaire sur ce que disent les élèves. J'en sais quelque chose, parce que ma nullité en Potions m'a déjà valu quelques séjours ici.

\- On vient me tenir compagnie, Simons ? raille une voix à ma droite, me faisant sursauter.

\- Vous vous êtes concertés pour me provoquer une crise cardiaque, ou quoi ? je grommelle.

\- Bien que ce soit plutôt tentant, pas du tout.

Ce qu'il peut m'énerver, parfois. Il ne m'a jamais dit une seule chose gentille depuis qu'on se connaît, et ça me rend parfois triste. Je lui lance un regard noir et il y répond par un sourire moqueur. Je n'aime pas quand il agit comme ça avec moi, toujours à se foutre de moi.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? T'as encore fait exploser un chaudron ?

Je ne suis pas si mauvaise que ça en Potions ! Bon, peut-être que si. Mais pour ma défense, ma mère a préféré m'apprendre les arts martiaux moldus plutôt qu'à cuisiner.

\- Non, je me suis prise un Cognard en pleine face, je réponds avec humeur.

\- Un Co… le match est terminé ?

\- Je suppose, puisque Rose était là tout à l'heure. Mais tu dors depuis combien de temps ?

\- Depuis vendredi après-midi.

\- Tu dois être sacrément malade, dis-donc.

\- Tu sais qui a gagné ?

\- Forcément Gryffondor.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, la Harpie ? s'énerve-t-il.

\- Rien du tout, calme-toi. C'est juste que c'est logique. D'un, ton remplaçant est un empoté qui ne sait pas voler. Et de deux, si on avait perdu, Rose me l'aurait dit et elle se serait mise à insulter ton équipe de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles.

\- Oh, vu comme ça, c'est sûr…

Un silence gênant d'installe. Ça me fait bizarre qu'il me parle sans m'agresser. Bon, je sais que là il a l'air de déjà m'insulter beaucoup, mais d'habitude c'est pire. Si, je vous assure. Comme disait Einstein, tout est relatif.

\- Je… je voulais te demander un truc, dit Albus brusquement.

Je me tourne vers lui et le vois, rouge écarlate. Albus S. Potter qui rougit ? Par le caleçon de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui leur arrive à tous ? Rose qui pleure, l'infirmière qui me remballe alors que d'habitude elle ne dit presque pas un mot et le garçon que j'aime qui rougit. Ce monde part en vrille.

\- Tu… tu as mal ? Tu vas bien ?

Je le fixe, m'attendant à ce qu'il ajoute : « Aha ! Je t'ai eue ! Tu croyais que je m'inquiétais pour toi ? T'aurais dû voir ta tête ! », mais ça n'arrive pas. On est dans une dimension parallèle, ou bien ?

\- Je… heu… ça peut aller. Mrs Martin m'a donné des potions pour que je n'aie plus mal.

\- Tant mieux ! dit-il en souriant, avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

Oh Merlin, ça devrait être interdit d'avoir de si beaux yeux ! Un vert émeraude magnifique et une lueur joyeuse les faisait briller. Je crois que je suis amoureuse de ses yeux. Et de son sourire. Et aussi de ses cheveux. Noirs de jais et jamais coiffés. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour passer ma main dedans.

Ok.

Stop.

Alyssa, arrête de fantasmer.

Stop.

J'inspire un bon coup et ferme les yeux. Surtout, ne pas croiser ses yeux à nouveau, ou je ne répondrai plus de moi.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiète Albus, sa voix m'amenant à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ça va très bien. Très bien. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? J'ai l'air d'aller mal ? Je vais bien. Je ne suis pas folle. Enfin, si, de toi. Mais on s'en fiche, pas vrai ? Je vais bien. Même pas besoin de potions de guérison. Peut-être que la vieille bique est quand même une sorcière, finalement. Pas une Cracmol, comme je le pensais. Ma mère est moldue mais elle m'a appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les sorciers et leur monde. Elle m'a appris tout. Elle est super, ma maman. Ta maman, elle est comment ? Enfin, physiquement, je sais. J'étais fan des Harpies et elle a été une de leurs meilleures joueuses. Elle a arrêté avant que je naisse mais j'ai plein d'affiches d'elle. Elle est super belle, ta maman. Je voudrais avoir ses cheveux, ils sont tellement beaux. Les miens sont moches. Pas d'éclat et je ne peux même pas dire s'ils sont lisses ou bouclés, parce qu'ils sont ni l'un, ni l'autre. Mais je vais bien.

Ça y est, il me prend pour une barge. Est-ce que quelque chose de ce que je viens de dire signifie quoi que ce soit ? Pas du tout. Il me fixe avec de gros yeux et les joues rouges. Est-ce que j'ai dit une bêtise ? Je ne me rappelle même pas de ce que je viens de dire. Zut, si ça se trouve, j'ai vraiment dit une connerie.

\- Je… tu… hein ?

Très clair, merci Albus.

\- Après « tu », y'a « il », tu te souviens ? je demande pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui s'avère être un échec.

\- Tu as dit que t'étais folle de moi ?

\- J'ai dit ça, moi ? Pff, n'importe quoi.

\- Je suis pas Jeanne d'Arc, j'ai pas rêvé.

\- J'ai jamais rien dit de tel, je déclare en croisant les bras, ne pouvant empêcher mon visage de devenir écarlate. Et si ça se trouve, t'es sa réincarnation, à Jeanne, qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? En tout cas, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais folle de toi. Et pis Rose elle est amoureuse de Malefoy, tant que t'y es. Ridicule.

N'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas dit ça ? Si ? Nooooooon ! Je suis dans la bouse de dragon ! Je l'ai dit, hein ? Par les couilles de Merlin. Ma vie est finie. Qu'on prépare mon cercueil, je vais me jeter par la fenêtre. J'espère que la fenêtre est assez haute. Manquerait plus que je me rate et que je doive expliquer pourquoi j'ai fait ça à tout le monde. Je…

Oh Merlin ! Albus vient juste de se jeter sur moi et il me serre dans ses bras. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça ! Au secours, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Cerveau, où est-tu ? Oh Merlin ! Il m'embrasse. Albus m'embrasse. Ça y est, mes neurones sont tous déconnectés. Allô ? Quelqu'un ici ? Cerveau ? Conscience ? Quelqu'un ? Mon cœur bat tellement vite que je crois qu'il va se faire arrêter pour excès de vitesse.

Il se détache de moi, plonge ses yeux dans les miens et fait un sourire doux. Cerveau ? Il faudrait dire quelque chose, non ? Cerveau ? Il va croire que ça ne m'a pas plu ! Cerveau ! Fais quelque chose !

\- Je… euh… tu…

Raté. Franchement, Cerveau.

\- Après « tu », y'a « il », tu te souviens ? dit Albus moqueusement, reprenant mes termes de tout à l'heure, sans pour autant me lâcher.

\- Pou… pourquoi ? je parviens à articuler. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Parce que je suis amoureux de toi, crétine. Depuis toujours. Mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire.

\- Mais, tu… t'étais tout le temps méchant…

\- Je suis un gros nul et je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre pour que tu me remarques, alors j'ai utilisé la technique qui consiste à embêter la fille qu'on aime. C'était pathétique, mais j'avais onze ans. Et puis, il y a peu, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je change de technique. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à m'en rendre compte, je suis désolé. Bref, j'ai décidé d'être plus… gentil. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me fasses une déclaration, je l'avoue.

\- C'est juste que j'ai perdu mes moyens et je me suis mise à dire tout ce qui me passait par la tête, je dis timidement, avant de voir sa mine un peu déçue.

Il ne croit pas que je ne le pensais pas, hein ? Je m'empresse d'ajouter :

\- Je… je le pensais, je t'assure ! Ce n'est pas… je veux dire…

Il éclate de rire et m'embrasse à nouveau avec passion. Je pourrais m'y habituer, je crois. J'adore ça. Je veux qu'il ne me lâche plus jamais. Je croyais que j'étais folle amoureuse de lui, mais je ne pensais pas pouvoir le devenir encore plus. J'avais tort. Et puis, même s'il fallait que je souffre dans quelque temps, je préfère profiter. On n'a qu'une vie, après tout.


End file.
